Love Like Winter
by Absenteeism
Summary: Two people are frozen together in one perfect moment.


**Hey!**

**This is my most recent fanfic "Love Like Winter". The next chapters for SH and J+L:E are still in the making and I encourage you to read what I have so far.**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

She smiled up at him as he put his arms around her in a feeble attempt to keep her warm. Snow flakes were slowly falling around them, the trees and houses covered in a thick, white blanket.

She put her head on his shoulder, her nose millimetres away from his neck. He smelt like soap and caramel, his smell. His arms slid towards her lower back and pressed her body closer to his.

She looked back at him and traced the curves of his face with the tip of her nose.

"Your nose is freezing," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her long, dark red hair, amazed at the silkiness. "We should go inside."

"Where?"

He shrugged but didn't move from where he was, still holding onto her fiercely. Her body felt perfect against his… he was tall and muscular and she was small and slim but it felt right all the same.

Their eyes met and he leaned into her. Their lips touched softly, moving against each other passionately. He could fell her grip on him tighten as he picked her up slightly. Her hands were in his hair, and he held her up, his hands on her thighs as her legs wrapped around him.

It was Lily who broke the kiss to whisper, "You're right, we should go inside. I'm freezing."

He put her down slowly and took her hand as they walked back to where the shops were. Hogsmeade looked beautiful at this time of the year and Lily smiled as she looked around her, her surroundings reminding her of the pictures on Christmas postcards.

Hogwarts students walked past them, some stopping to say 'hi'. They passed Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke Shop before they stopped.

"The Three Broomsticks?" he asked.

She nodded and walked in after him, the warmth enveloping her instantly.

"I'll go find some place for us to sit. Get me a butterbeer," Lily whispered in his ear. He nodded and walked to the bar, greeting Madam Rosmerta with one of his most charming smiles.

The Three Broomsticks was packed, Hogwarts students cramped around the small tables, sipping their drinks. Lily watched as two Ravenclaw fifth years left their table and she rushed to sit in their place before someone else took the seats.

She sat back on the soft, cushioned chair and watched as he walked towards her with their drinks, a large smile on his face. He kissed her softly on the cheek before handing her her butterbeer. She took a sip and smiled warmly at him as he put his arm around her, pulling her towards him affectionately.

"You OK?" he asked her, his face just above a whisper.

She nodded and took another sip, warmth spreading all over her body. "Just a little tired."

"Do you want to go back?"

"It's only two thirty," she answered hesitantly.

"Lily, if you're not feeling well, we'll go back," he said, his tone slightly worried.

She shrugged. "I'm not feeling bad, I'm just tired, don't worry about it."

He wanted to argue back but chose to remain silent and kiss her forehead lightly, lingering for a moment. They quickly finished their drinks and left, the noise starting to get to them after a while. They paid Madam Rosmerta and, on their way out, greeted Remus who was sitting in a corner with Serena Williams, a sixth year Gryffindor that they were friends with.

Once outside they walked around Hogsmeade, only stopping to go into Honeydukes to buy chocolate. They shared it as they stopped to sit on a bench that Lily scourgified for them.

It had stopped snowing now and there were many more students outside, some having snowball fights, others strolling around, carrying their shopping bags with them.

"Should we go back?" he asked and, this time, she nodded. He held her hand as they silently walked back the whole way. The common room was full of first and second years messing around with packs of wizarding cards and wizard chess sets so they went up to the dormitory he shared with the other marauders.

He pulled her down onto his bed and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands fidgeting with his hair. He pulled off her robes and his hand slid underneath her shirt as she pulled his t-shirt off. He undressed her carefully, stroking every curve of her body, loving the feel of her soft skin. He kissed her again, and rolled over so he was on top of her.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Sirius."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. REVIEW PLS!**


End file.
